


The Story Of Tonight

by angiespapertowns



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiespapertowns/pseuds/angiespapertowns
Summary: 'Now my story begins, and another tale is being told. Well, maybe mine will be a little more interesting, I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see.'When Alexander Hamilton is given a scholarship to the most prestigious school in America, Kings College, he takes it straight away and is on board the next flight to New York. But, when he meets a certain John Laurens, everything is different.Modern/College AU - Lams





	1. Prologue

_Hello guys!_

_I'm writing a lams book, and it's a college au like most are honestly._

_I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any ships you want to happen, or any ideas, please comment some! I would love to hear your opinions!_

* * *

 

**Alexander's POV**

I'm here. I've finally made it, to the big shot. New York. After the hurricane hit the island I was living on in the Caribbean, it had been difficult. I had to work harder, be a lot smarter and be a self-starter to get to the position I was in today. After the hurricane, I wrote everything down as far as I could see, and wrote my way up and out of hell. As soon as the towns people had read what I had wrote, they passed a plate around. Total strangers, moved to kindness by my story donated enough money for me to book a plane to New York. Well, it wouldn't have even been possible for me to stay in New York if it wasn't for the complete scholarship I had gotten to Kings College. See, as soon as the head of Kings College heard about the hurricane, they were looking around for extracts on what exactly had happened. It just so happened they stumbled across my writing. 

They were impressed with my work and literacy that they instantly inquired to me about being given the chance to go their campus on a scholarship. Of course, I couldn't throw away my shot, so I agreed and was given the opportunity to hop on the earliest plane the next day. Now my story begins, and another tale is being told. Well, maybe mine will be a little more interesting, I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see.

 


	2. "Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton."

_Hey guys!_

_This is the first chapter of my book, I hope you enjoy it! I did write this on a plane so it may not be the best..._

_Translation is at the bottom of the chapter for the French parts!_

* * *

 

**Alexander's POV**

As I pulled up in front of the campus of Kings College, staring in awe and amazement, the uber driver pulled me out of my thoughts. "That'll be thirty dollars please." He turned towards me and waited for me to give him the money. I pulled out my wallet in my pocket and payed it to him. "Thanks sir for the ride!" He chuckled at this. "It's no problem kid, and, good luck man. I can tell you're going to do big things." He nodded towards me as I closed the door and walked into the gates of one of the most prestigious schools in all of America.

As soon as I walked in I could hear the reunion of others as the new year began, the new roommates being introduced to people and, of course, people like me, being shown around and helped to their destination. As I walked up to the desk for the new students and immigrants, someone ran into me. They looked over me and sneered. "Oh, it's just another fucking immigrant. Watch were you're going." I look up in the most despise I could put in a facial expression. I noticed the guy had huge poofy brown hair, like man, you could see that from really far away! "Excuse me, but who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what and what not to do? I'm not going to put up with your shit!" I screeched at him, I was not putting up with some fuckboy on the week before college starts. A crowd had formed, some looking in utter wonder and some in disbelief, that I was yelling at one of the most richest kids in the whole college. I did not know that at the time obviously.

He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me up. "Thomas is the name. Thomas Jefferson." I gawked at this. Oh shit, this isn't going to go well. "And well, my question is, who are you?" He let me down, and looked at me with the eyes that literally look like death is about to pull you in. "I'm Alexander. Alexander Hamilton." Now, everyone was staring at me in disbelief. "Wait, you- you're the kid who got the complete scholarship?" Thomas chuckled. "Is this a joke? Cause man, it sure got me!" I looked at him with pure distaste for him. "This isn't a joke. And now, could you kindly stay the fuck away from me?"

Before he could reply I walked away, and I could tell his eyes were staring straight at me, with despise, pity or hatred, I don't know, and I personally don't give a shit either. I looked at my pamphlet, I was to stay in dorm B and room 25. As I reached the door of my apartment you could say, I heard chuckling and laughter behind it. Was I at the wrong dorm? I knocked on the door and was answered with someone who looked exactly like Jefferson. "Aww fucking hell! Am I being put with Jefferson?! Does god hate me right now? What did I ever do?!" I was met with chuckling and giggling from inside the room.

"Non, I am not Jefferson, even though people say I do look like him. What happened with the fuckboy anyway?" I puffed and pouted my lips. "Well, first, he ran into me when I went to get help, called me a "fucking immigrant" then I asked who he was, he said Jefferson, I knew I was in big shit and now basically he hates my guts." I said in one go. The guy who opened the door, I presume he is French, just laughed some more. "He does that every year, come inside! I'm guessing you're my new dorm mate?" I nodded and walked inside, only carrying a backpack. "Is that all you have?!" He screeched at me. Two guys who were on the couch looked at me when the French guy said that. One of them, looked tall built and had a red bandana around his forehead. I could tell instantly that he may look tough on the inside, but he is a softie. And the person next to him, oh man, I couldn't describe him. His freckles were scattered on his face like an artwork, his curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. I continued daydreaming about him until my room mate coughed. "Uh yeah..." I looked down and did a slightly awkward shuffle. "Mon ami, we need to get you some stuff!" "YESS! I can get another dress!" The guy with the bandana commented. I looked over at him questionably and the French guy introduced them.

"This is-" "HERCULES MULLIGAN!" "Don't fucking interrupt me!" He gestured to the guy in the red bandana. "As I was saying before, this is Hercules, and he is a dick." "Oi man! That's not nice" Hercules walked over and kissed the French guy on the cheek. "So, er, you guys are dating?" I questioned. "Oui! I am gay, and Herc is pansexual." "Ok! I'm bisexual, just so you know." I said, whilst looking at John.

* * *

 

**John's POV**

"Ok! I'm bisexual, just so you know." The new guy said, whilst staring straight at me. Now I could feel a blush forming. I quickly looked away and played with my hands. I could see Lafayette smirking and looking at me. "And this is-" "Laurens. John Laurens." I held my hand out for him to shake, and he held my hand a little longer than I expected. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded my head at me and I could feel myself blushing even more. "Oh, come on! He gets a comment and I don't?!" Lafayette walked over to Hercules and whispered something in his ear. I heard a collective ohhhhh and then Laf turned to the immigrant. "And moi, I am Gilbert de Lafayette, but just call me Lafayette." "Well, er, I'm Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton." I gasped, in utter amazement. "So you're the kid who got the full scholarship!" I kind of yelled at him. I mean I couldn't help it, I was excited for him! "Yep, that's me. I'm pretty famous here I'm guessing." Alex said whilst smirking. "Yep man, everyone knows about you." Hercules told him.

"Well, er, what were you guys doing before I kindly intruded?" "Oh well, we were just watching some Scream Queens on Netflix, even though Herc hates it!" "Oh, can I join you guys?" "Sure!" I added a little too quickly than I should have. Lafayette and Hercules looked at me again and smirked. "What?" I added and quickly looked back at the television. Alexander sat on the couch right next to me, and Lafayette and Hercules sat on another couch next to ours. "Well, what are you majoring in Alex?" I asked him, and he blushed a little at the name. "Well, im majoring in Law and Literacy." "Two Majors?! That's a lot man!" Hercules yelled. "Heh, yeah I guess. I got a really high score apparently when they read my extract... but well, what do you guys major in?"

"Well me, I'm majoring in Fashion Design!" Hercules looked pretty darn excited about that. "And me, I'm majoring in Literacy as well, specifically French Literacy." Lafayette concluded. "And me, I'm majoring in Marine Biology! I just love turtles man!" I continued to ramble on about turtles until Lafayette had had enough. "Ok! We get it John! You like turtles... would you like to go out or something?" Lafayette asked. I had a think, well we can't really go anywhere else but the bar... "The literal only place we can go is the bar." I told them straight forwardly. "True mon ami, well, let's meet up here in 30 minutes and go?" "Sure man, we'll be back! Love you!" I stood up and gave Alex a quick wink. "See ya later Alex!" I said and walked out the door, closely followed by a smiling Hercules.

* * *

 

**Alexander's POV**

"Well well, mon ami, what was all of that about with our dear Laurens?" Inquired Lafayette, a smirking one at that. "Well uh, ikindoflikelaurenswellactuallyithinkilovehimandidontknowwhattoweartoimpressim." I said in a rush, and was quite puffed out honestly from that sentence. "Ah ha! I knew it! Well, you sir, are lucky you have a proud French in your dorm! I'll make you look causal yet formal!" "Oh well, ok, but I don't have any clothes other than this..." "What?! Where were you living?!" "The Caribbean... Where the hurricane hit..." "Oh, mon ami, I'm so sorry. You can borrow some of my clothes!" This was when, havoc wrecked our dorm. Clothes were flying everywhere, hair stuff was everywhere. Basically it looked like Dance Moms was here.

"Ok mon petit leone, here is the perfect outfit!" Oh man, I hoped this one was good, I had tried on thirty fucking other ones. It was getting tiring. "This one better be good..." I muttered under my breath. He shoved it towards me and I walked into the joint bathroom and got changed. As I walked out, I could here Laf squealing. "Um, Laf, why are you fangirling?" "Because well, mon ami, you look really good in that outfit!" "Really? Huh, never would have guessed that emo is my style haha..." I chuckled back. I was wearing a MCR black shirt, with black jeans, and some black shoes. "Well, I guess you do look emo but you also look vraiment bien!" Laf exclaimed! "Vraiment, c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire?" I complained at him. I didn't just look really good, I looked sexy man!

"Vous parlez français?!" "Oui, je l'ai appris à un très jeune âge avec ma mère et quand j'étais l'apprentissage des langues" Laf squealed. "Oh, you're the best roommate ever Alex!" "I know I am, now I think Herc and Laurens are here." "Oui, we must get going!" We walk into the lounge room and see Hercules and John stuffing their faces full of ice-cream. Lafayette screeched. "Not my ice-cream!!" "Oh I'm sorry man! I'll buy you some more how about that?" Hercules went to Lafayette and wrapped his arms around his waist. "It's ok, let's go to the bar huh? I'm just going to grab something with Herc, we'll be back!"

"Well, uh, Alexander... you look nice." Laurens complimented me.

* * *

 

**Laurens POV**

"Well, uh, Alexander... you look nice." I complimented him. I looked down towards the ground to hide my ever growing blush. "Heh, thanks! You do too!" Alex put his hand behind his neck and blushed. "Your collar is sticking up, let me fix it for you." Alex walked up to me and lifted my collar down, hands lingering a moment longer on my neck. "Ok mon ami's, we are ready to go!" Lafayette barged in and looked at us. We quickly moved from each other and looked down at the floor blushing more.

"Were we interrupting something?" Herc smirked at is. "N-no, let's just go!" I quickly half yelled half muttered. I quickly grabbed Alexander's hand as Laf and Herc had gone through the door and walked after them, closing the door behind myself. "So, me and Herc are at the front and you guys are at the back!" Laf told us. Of fucking course, he had to put me and Alexander together. It's gonna be awkward. We walked to the car and buckled in. "So, what's the bar like?" Alexander asked me. "Well, you're just going to have to wait and see." I smirked at him as we drove off.

* * *

 

**Translations for y'all not French people like me -**

vraiment bien - really good   
Vraiment, c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire - really, is that all you have to say?   
Vous parlez français - you speak French?!   
Oui, je l'ai appris à un très jeune âge avec ma mère et quand j'étais l'apprentissage des langues - Yes, I learnt it at a very young age with my mother and I was learning other languages.


	3. 'The sight was sufficient enough for Angels to astound at.'

_Hello!_

_Here is the second chapter of this book, I hope you enjoy it! I might do some Marliza in the next few chapters, I'm excited!_

* * *

 

**Alexander's POV**

"So Alex, how did you end up at Kings College?" Laf questioned me. Great, a topic I really didn't want to get into. "Well er, it's complicated..." I looked down and fiddled with my hands a little bit. I could feel all their eyes boring into my head, except for Hercules of course, since he was driving. "Mon ami, are you ok?" Lafayette asked, slightly concerned I was actually not talking for once. "Y-yeah, I'd just rather not talk about it." "Oh! We're here guys! Let's go in!" John opened the door, grabbed my hand and proceeded to pull me out. Luckily he caught me otherwise I would have fallen flat on my face.

I could feel a blush rising on my face when I realised Laurens was holding me. "Um, thank you..." I said, nervous. "It's no problem. Wouldn't want you to fall on your face would you?" I blush even more after he says that. "Stop you lovebirds, let's get inside!" Herc calls after us, smirking. "Fuck off Herc!" Laurens calls out, blushing even more. "Herc's right..." Laf commented. I just brushed it off and walked into the bar, after Laurens had stopped holding me.

_ **[[ Magic Time Skip brought to you by The Great Emu War ]]** _

**Laurens POV**

"Heyyyyy... Laurenssss..." Alex stumbled towards me. I shook my head and laughed, he really can get drunk easily, like me. Herc and I were staying sober so we can take the crew back to the campus, and Herc was currently looking after Laf who was standing on the chair and telling everyone how much they loved Herc. "Come on Laf... please get down!" Herc was pleading to Laf, who was having none of it. "Non mon amour, J'exprime mon amour pour vous!"  _[ No my love, I'm expressing my love for you! ]_  Alex laughed into my face and walked over to Laf and started rambling in French to them. "Laf, vous savez combien il est inconscient, il n'allait pas comprendre! Vous avez l'embrasser!"  _[ Laf, you know how oblivious he is, he wouldn't understand! You have to kiss him! ]_

Lafayette blushed at that, and then got down off the chair and walked into Hercules and hugged him. Hercules blushed at that and hugged them back. "Herc, can I sit in your lap? I want to talk to Alex..." Laf then stumbled up to the seat and they sat down on Herc. They started talking in French with Alex. "How's Laf going?" I asked Herc, who seemed out of breath. "Eh, they're ok, I think they're pretty fucking drunk, though. How about Alex?" "Alex is extremely drunk. He's only talking shit in French and he's very clingy." I was blushing when I said the last sentence, and Herc smirked again.

"Je ne peux pas! Je ne sais pas comment! Laurens J'aime mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire!"  _[ I can't! I don't know how to! I love Laurens but I don't know how to tell him! ]_ "C'est facile mon ami! Il suffit d'aller jusqu'à lui et dire Je t'aime!" _[ It's easy my friend! Just go up to him and say I love you! ]_  "Ce n'est pas si facile!"  _[ It isn't that easy! ]_  Alex shouted back, and then they both started laughing. Herc and I just looked at each other really confused, neither of us understood French. "Très bien, très bien, je vais le faire."  _[ Fine, fine, I'll do it ]_. Alex turned towards me, sitting in my lap. "I have something important to tell you!" Alex proclaimed, looking incredibly drunk. "Urmm, ok?" I was slightly nervous, he was drunk, so it could be something really fucking stupid or something really important.

"I'm a truthful drunk, so what I say is going to be true with all my heart and soul, so listen carefully ok?" I was incredibly nervous now, he looked so serious it was terrifying. "Ok..." He hugged me, then he held my chin with his hand. "I love you so fucking much." I was shocked. He loved me?

"Of course I love you, how couldn't I? Your smile, your hair and of course, your freckles. They light up any room they're in." I realised I said that out loud, and I blushed. "Now, I wanna go onto the stage and do the can-can. Laf, venez danser avec moi!" [ Come dance with me! ] "No Alex, come on, we have to get back to campus." "But Laurens, I want to dance!" "Come on man, I'll take Laf back as well." I grabbed Alex by his waist and picked him up bridal style, carrying him outside, and eventually home. 

_**[[ Time skip brought by me being sassy in one of my friends fanfics ]]** _

**Alex's POV**

We had arrived at the dorm, and Laurens carried me to my room and opened it. He took me into my room, whilst Herc took Laf to their's. Laurens sat me down on the bed but I pulled him on top of me, and we were face lying down. I could feel the alcohol blocking my way of thinking, but I felt like this was right. 

I could feel Laurens blushing underneath me, and I moved his face closer to mine. "Laurens, I like you a lot." I leaned closer into his face and kissed him. It felt right. He wrapped his arms around me as we both put passion into this kiss. I felt like I belonged here, in his arms, being happy. This was the moment I realised I loved him.

But then suddenly, he got up. "Alex, you're drunk and not thinking straight. I'm going to go back to my dorm, ok?" I nod and slowly feel tears in my eyes. He doesn't love me back. "O-ok, tell me when you get back safely." All of a sudden we hear banging against the wall and a gasp. "Well, it looks like Herc and Laf are up to something in there..." Laurens looks and smirks at me. We both laugh until my stomach is incredibly sore. "See you tomorrow, and by the way, my memories always come back to me the next day!"

Laurens quickly walks out the door and closes it, then I hear him open the front door and slam it too. I turn over and fall instantly into a heavy sleep, but little did I know Laurens was actually sleeping on the couch, ready to help Hercules with Lafayette's and I's hangover.

_**[[ Time skip brought by my last day of school, cause I'm now on holidays! ]]** _

**Alex's POV**

I wake up with a bounding head, clouded vision and I feel sore all over. 'Great, a hangover. It's good I don't start classes till next week.' I sit up in my bed, and go to stand up. I feel like I'm going to vomit, so I quickly run towards the toilet and let it all out. I could feel someone rubbing my back and holding my hair, but I didn't know who it was. 

"It'll be ok, just a little hangover, I'll get get you some Panadol and water huh?" Laurens kindly offered, and I blushed when I realised it was him rubbing my back. I nodded and he walked off into the kitchen to get it. I decided to get up and brush my teeth, cause man I don't want vomit breath do I? "Here's the Panadol and water!" I grabbed them off him and put the two tablets in my mouth and start chugging the water, swallowing the two tablets in the process. 

"Thanks... so much Laurens. I don't know what I'd do without you." "It's no problem, I'm only helping out. Would you like breakfast? I'm going to cook my special pancakes, my mothers recipe!" (( Little In The Height's Reference )) I am pretty hungry, so pancakes might do the trick. "Sure! I haven't had pancakes in forever!" I smile at Laurens and he quickly looks away. Was it something from last night I don't remember just yet? 

I walk to the TV and sit on the couch, as I can hear Lafayette and Hercules just waking up. "Laurens, Laf and Herc are up so you might want to make pancakes for them." I got a quick hum in reply, and I turned towards the TV and turned on the news. "Now a recent event has hit many families in the United States hard." I was interested so I turned up the volume. 

"Young 19 year old Alexander Hamilton's life has been pretty hard, his father left them at ten, his mother died when they both caught a terrible disease at twelve, and when he moved in with his cousin the cousin committed suicide. Just to top it all off, over two years ago a terrible hurricane hit the Caribbean, where he had been living since he was born." I sad there dumbfounded. I was on the news. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and then a hand was put on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Laurens, along with Hercules and Laf watching along with me about how I, a poverty stricken boy, had ended up in New York.

"After this devastation happened, he wrote a letter addressed to his father, even though he was never there for him, about how this storm had fucked up the Caribbean. But, it was astounding to see what a kid with little education could write if they persevered." I laughed a little bit, my letter did basically say that. "The letter had language including 'The sight was sufficient enough for angels to astound at. The increasingly poverty stricken area was overdosed again with the lack of nutrition, homes, and most of all work.' But it also included striking detail of the world around him in that moment." I felt another tear roll down my cheek, the storm hit hard and the letter felt natural to me, and I'm surprised that it was shown on television.

"But most of all, he is currently on a full scholarship at Kings College, and one of the professors, George Washington, says to expect many things from him, as he is a gifted student who's will to learn is stronger than ever before." I smile, I didn't realise I had the support I had. I look up, and I see all three looking down on me, with a smile and sorrow on their faces. 

"Alex... I never knew..." Laurens stated and he sat down on the couch next to me. "I didn't really want people to know about my past. I wanted to start off on a fresh slate." I begin to ramble on. "This was going to be a new start for me. A chance to show people who I really was, without having to worry about my past or how I grew up. I am glad that it's out there though, now people can know the real backstory of me." I choke up a little, as this is a hard topic for me to discuss. Laf then sits on the other side of me whilst Herc goes to check on the pancakes. 

"Mon ami, you don't have to be sad ok? If the news is right, it says you have done amazing things, which I doubt are lies. You have shown people that even if they live anywhere in the world, they can rise up and persevere." I sigh and look up into Laf's eyes. "You guys are probably right, I just don't know how a small immigrant like me can make a difference in the world." "Trust me man, you'll find out soon enough. Now, is everyone up for pancakes?"

"Of course Herc, who wouldn't be?" I question him, and I start to devour my pancakes, alongside Laf who's doing to same. "God guys you must be hungry!" Laurens exclaims to us, I guess we are eating a lot. "Well they're really good, your mothers recipe!" Laurens blushes at that and looks away. I gasp, and everyone looks at me. "What's up?" Herc looks at me strangely. Laurens face becomes pale, knowing exactly what I'm going to say. "I just got all my memories from last night back."

 


End file.
